Languages of Love
by txn210
Summary: Shizuru and Natsuki celebrate Valentine's Day with naughty games.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Sunrise.**

**Happy Valentine's Day! Don't make the same mistake my friends and I did yesterday and watch the craptastic _Valentine's Day_ movie. It's no _Love Actually_.  
**

**Today is also very special for us Asian folks because it marks the beginning of the Year of the Tiger! Rawr! Happy Lunar New Year! Gong xi fa cai! Kung hei fat choi! ****Cung hỷ phát tài! If you understood any of the greetings, I would like my red envelope with money, please. Ha ha ha! **

******Another short story because I'm dragging my feet on FLT, and I had some time to kill before partaking in the New Year festivities. ****The inspiration for this one was Alanis Morissette - Everything. I highly recommend giving the song a listen**** on youtube when you're bored!**

******

* * *

  
**

"Natsuki, do you know what today is?" Shizuru asked from her spot beside her girlfriend on the couch. It was Sunday afternoon, and the two were watching a random TV show.

Natsuki responded as if on autopilot without taking her eyes from the screen, "February 14th."

Shizuru thought she shouldn't have expected Natsuki to have a clue. The girl was too much of a bad ass to remember such a sappy holiday. In previous years, Natsuki would freak out after Shizuru told her the date's significance and would take the girl on a crazy joy ride since Shizuru loved holding onto her when she cruised at top speed. When they return home, Natsuki would thoroughly apologize with her kisses and caresses. Shizuru sighed at Natsuki's absentmindedness, but she tried again anyways like she always did. "Do you know what that means?"

Shizuru was in for one heck of a surprise. Natsuki casually turned off the TV and suddenly straddled Shizuru's lap, circling her arms around the girl's neck. "Happy Valentine's Day, Shizuru," she whispered softly into her stunned girlfriend's ear. "This time it's going to be unforgettable to make up for my past forgetfulness." She made sure of it.

She wasn't the type of girl who demanded grand gestures of love, but Natsuki took Shizuru by complete surprise with her words and actions. Shizuru reacted the only way she knew how: she leaned in and captured her lips in a dizzying kiss. Sly hands dipped underneath the hem of Natsuki's shirt but Natsuki stopped their advance and laced their fingers together. She teasingly bit Shizuru's bottom lip before pulling away, smirking at the dazed expression her girlfriend was sporting.

"We'll definitely get to that, but first—"

She untangled herself from Shizuru and lifted the stack of magazines on the coffee table, pulling out her handmade Valentine's Day card. Natsuki tried really hard not to blush as she gave Shizuru the token of her affection but failed miserably. Shizuru looked down at the card and smiled goofily at the super cute cover. Natsuki had cut out pictures of their shy, smiling faces when they became an official couple and pasted them on top of two stick figures that she drew holding hands. The heads were vastly disproportionate to the bodies, resembling Precious Moments characters' oversized noggin and petite frame. The Natsuki stick figure had a thought bubble that said Shizuru was better than mayo while the Shizuru figure was thinking Natsuki was better than tea. Underneath the drawings was a wish for a happy Valentine's Day.

Shizuru gave the flushed Natsuki a peck on the lips and settled into the girl's arms. Natsuki placed her chin on Shizuru's shoulder, reading the humorous yet heartfelt card along with her girlfriend.

_Dear Crankiest Girl Ever Without Her Morning Cup of Tea,_

_I think there has to be a screw loose somewhere in that pretty little head of yours to put up with my constant crap. Only a nut job would stick around for this long and still be up for more of the same every day. As a fellow psycho, I salute you. I salute you, give you a standing ovation, and worship the ground you walk on for dragging me kicking and screaming out of the darkness and into the light, specifically your light. This is a good time to tell you my theory of why you're sort of loony. See, you must have hit your head pretty hard when you fell from heaven. The fall must have erased all memories of your ethereal origins. That's why whenever we're out on a sunny day and the rays hit you at the right angle, I swear you can see a faint halo above that crop of honey hair. No joke. _

_You know I suck at the lovey-dovey stuff, but I know you live for the sappiness, so I'm going to try harder to be a big cheese ball for you, starting today with the game I invented after you finish reading this. See how contagious your craziness is?! Gah! It's so potent that I have these grand delusions of you and me as that crazy old couple on the first floor—you know the ones who scare all the kids away?! Those two are a hoot! But yeah, I secretly want that to happen—not the part about us scaring the kids away, well…. But a definite HELL YES to us growing old and senile together. Gee, doesn't that sound exciting?! But regardless of what happens, I'm not going anywhere. Shizuru Fujino, you're it for me, wrinkles and all._

_Peace out my one and only angel,_

_Girl Who Is Completely Head Over Heels for Crankiest Girl Ever Without Her Morning Cup of Tea_

Natsuki held a trembling Shizuru as happy tears flowed down her cheeks. She closed the card and held it to her chest. It was clearly written in Natsuki's style: a little twisted but rich in layered meaning. Shizuru loved every word of it. The blue-haired girl had come a long way from the initial awkwardness in their relationship to being able to show her affections physically. But she occasionally struggled with expressing her emotions verbally. Natsuki turned red as a tomato when she first uttered those three magical words to Shizuru and still does, albeit not as dramatically anymore. Natsuki was a staunch believer of "actions speak louder than words", so she preferred to show Shizuru how much she adored her in their lovemaking.

Shizuru wiped her eyes and placed the treasured card on the table. She repositioned herself to face her lover. "You're it for me too, Natsuki Kuga," she said hoarsely and pressed her forehead against her girlfriend's. She loved the fact that Natsuki turned into a giant softie when it came to her and was elated that Natsuki was taking the effort to be more romantic. All for her.

"I lo—"

A finger to her lips silenced her. Shizuru pulled back with a quizzical expression on her face.

"Save that for the game," Natsuki said huskily, tracing the contours of Shizuru's soft lips. Natsuki snatched her finger away before Shizuru's tongue could worship the digit.

"Ikezu!" She smacked Natsuki's upper arm.

Natsuki chuckled at her pouting lover. "All in good time, impatient one." She patted the girl's head like a child. Shizuru hmphed and looked away.

"Aw, c'mon. Don't be like that." Shizuru still did not face her. "What if I told you we have to strip for this game?" Shizuru heard the keyword, "strip", and was instantly interested.

"Do elaborate on this intriguing game some more." She flashed her a toothy grin.

"Yeah, somehow I knew that was going to get your attention," Natsuki said, poking Shizuru's shoulder. "You have a libido of a teenager boy."

"And I have you to thank for it. So if you want it toned down, stop being so sexy!" the chestnut-haired girl replied jokingly.

"I can't help it. I was born hot," she said with ease, causing both of them to burst out laughing. Natsuki recovered first and whispered into Shizuru's ears, "We're going to play a game called I Love You Around the World."

Last week, Natsuki wracked her brain to come up with something to wow Shizuru on the day for lovers. She went on the internet for help, but the ideas were so lame or overdone. One of the search results sent her to a website with translations of "I love you" in virtually every language. Unfortunately, they only had sound files for a limited number of languages. The idea for the game came to her to out of the blue, so Natsuki spent a good chunk of time replaying the available translations to surprise Shizuru on Valentine's Day. She also tried her best to pronounce the ones without an audio guide.

Shizuru felt tingly sensations all over her body when Natsuki spoke those affectionate words. Though she knew Natsuki loved her without saying so, it was always nice to hear her say it every now and then. She grinned at the faint blush coloring Natsuki's cheeks. Her girlfriend was just too cute!

"What are the rules?"

"I'm going to say the equivalent of those three words in a foreign language, and if you can guess the name of that language, you get to strip one article of clothing from me. But if you get it wrong, I get to take something off of you. Simple, yes?"

Natsuki couldn't believe she thought of an X-rated game. She could still remember how nervous she was in their first time together. It took a while for her to relax and go with the flow. She was lucky Shizuru was a patient lover and never rushed her. Shizuru held her in her arms and whispered sweet nothings in her ear until she was comfortable with the situation. Ironically, it was Natsuki who bravely suggested they take their relationship to the next level. Yet, she was the one who was apprehensive about taking the plunge. When Shizuru moved on top of her, she saw an outpouring of love from those crimson eyes and felt every lingering nerve disappear. As they say, the rest is history.

"This doesn't sound very fair. I'm going to be naked way before you! I want to see my Natsuki in the buff too!" Shizuru whined, chewing on her lower lip.

"Alright, alright. I'll amend the rules just for you. I'll give you a clue about the country where the language is spoken if you get it wrong on the first try. Happy?" Natsuki never stood a chance against Shizuru's adorable pouting face.

Shizuru nodded gleefully, playing with the strings from Natsuki's hooded sweatshirt. Her heart swelled with exultation at the lengths Natsuki went to create a memorable Valentine's Day for her. In all seriousness, she cherished every Valentine's Day she got to spend with Natsuki. Each year had its own nuances that made it special. Last year, Natsuki made the executive decision to spend the day in bed, and Shizuru didn't complain at all.

"Are you ready?"

"Of course!"

"Okay, I'm going start off with something easy." She trailed a finger down Shizuru's cheek and said softly, "Aishiteru."

Shizuru gave her a lopsided smile and returned the gesture. "Japanese!"

Natsuki rolled her eyes at her snickering girlfriend. "Way to ruin the moment," she deadpanned.

"Ha ha ha! Your rules, not mine. Now, say goodbye to your sweatshirt!" Natsuki chuckled and dutifully raised her arms for Shizuru to pull the green sweatshirt off. The action messed up her hair, so Shizuru moved the out of place strands back to their proper positions. "There. You're all pretty again." The sweatshirt was deposited onto the floor.

Natsuki smiled sweetly at her. "Wo ai ni."

Shizuru repeated the phrase out loud and then mouthed the words, recalling that "love" was written in Kanji, meaning it had Chinese origins. "It's Chinese!"

"Yes! Technically, it's called Mandarin. But more importantly, what do you want to take off?" Natsuki had on a black long sleeved shirt and gray lounge pants. She also wore white socks.

"I'll play nice and take off your socks."

"You mean _a_ sock," Natsuki evilly corrected her.

"What! Socks come in pairs! You don't just wear one! They both should go!"

"Nope. My game, my rules!" Natsuki leaned back into the couch and crossed her arms smugly.

"Ugh! Watch out, Kuga! Just for that, your pants are next!" Shizuru grumpily tore off her girlfriend's left sock and petulantly flung it somewhere in the living room.

"Sure Fujino. You can have your way if you get this next one right, which I doubt. Mahal Kita."

Shizuru was in trouble. She really did not know the answer, but she did recognize the first word as part of the famous Taj Mahal mausoleum that an emperor constructed in memory of his wife. Perhaps it was Hindi, India's most widely spoken language. "Is it Hindi?"

"Not even close. Here's your clue. It's from a chain of islands."

"Hawaiian!" It was the first archipelago that popped into her mind. She really should have given it more thought.

Natsuki imitated the sound that game shows played when a contestant gave a wrong answer. "Incorrect! You forgot about the Philippines. It's Tagalog."

Shizuru scowled at her impulsive answer.

"Hands up, please." Shizuru did as she was told, and Natsuki discarded her maroon sweatshirt onto the floor, next to her own green one.

"Next one is a personal favorite of mine." Ruby eyes fluttered closed as Natsuki kissed her forehead, nose, and ended with a searing French kiss. Natsuki raked her fingers into Shizuru's silky hair while Shizuru circled her hands around Natsuki's neck, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. They broke apart thirty seconds later, gasping for air. Natsuki clasped her hands with Shizuru's and said, "Je t'aime, ma chérie."

Shizuru unveiled a brilliant smile. "Oh god, I love the French language! It sounds so romantic!" she gushed. Lady Luck was on her side since the two had just watched a French movie last night called _Paris, Je T'aime_, which she loved, and surprisingly, Natsuki did too.

"Oui!" Natsuki giggled along with Shizuru. "Are you really going to take off my pants?"

"I was, but since you gave me such a wonderful kiss, I'll let it slide," she said airily. "Your feet look weird with one sock on." She remedied the problem by casting it aside. Now, both of Natsuki's feet were bare. "Next, please."

"Ich liebe dich."

Shizuru's gut instincts shouted that it was from a country from Europe, but which one, she had no clue. And she didn't question why her gut pointed to that continent. She blindly guessed Swedish and was told that many luxury car brands like Mercedes and BMW were engineered in the country.

"That is an unfair hint. You know I'm not a car aficionado!"

"You have to deal with it. I can't think of anything else right now!"

Natsuki might as well take off her shirt or pants since she was drawing a blank. She mentally cursed herself for not wearing socks like Natsuki did. She quickly ran through a list of European countries in her head and eliminated the ones that weren't a major economic powerhouse. The list was narrowed down to one country. She really hoped that her list was complete to begin with.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say German. Final answer."

"Wow! I really thought you weren't going to get it, but you did!" Natsuki gave her a big bear hug.

"You weren't the only one. But I'm glad I did because your shirt is coming off this time!" Shizuru clapped her hands like an eager child ready to unwrap her presents on Christmas morning.

Natsuki laughed at her enthusiasm. "What happen to my pants?"

"After shirt." Shizuru smoothly slid her hands underneath Natsuki's black shirt and glided her fingers up her sides. Her girlfriend shivered at the pleasing feathered touches. Hands found the hem and pulled it over Natsuki's head with ease, tossing it to growing pile on the floor. She feasted her eyes on a black satin bra that was partially covering up two very appealing globes. Tiny goose bumps popped up en masse on Natsuki's arms and upper body, reacting to the cold air's assault. She ran a finger across the exposed flesh, receiving a pleasurable moan from Natsuki.

"I'm going to go turn up the heater. I want you _hot_ and _bothered_," she murmured seductively into Natsuki's ear and nipped a lobe. Shizuru extracted herself from a wide-eyed Natsuki and traversed the short distance to the thermostat. When she turned around, she came face-to-face with her girlfriend.

Natsuki placed her hands between Shizuru's head, trapping her there. "Yêu em."

Shizuru was at a loss for words when jade eyes seemed to peer into her soul. "Uh… uh… Thai?"

"Ooh. The language is spoken in a country that's very close to Thailand though." Natsuki left a trail of gentle kisses on her cheek and neck.

She had the hardest time thinking clearly with the way things were going. She managed to conjure up a vague map of Southeast Asia to the forefront of her mind. Cambodia or Laos? At this point, she really didn't care anymore.

"Lao."

"Nope. The correct answer is Vietnamese." Natsuki discarded Shizuru's gray thermal shirt in one fell swoop. She was eager to indulge in the sight of her girlfriend's slightly more endowed mounds. She was not disappointed one bit. Shizuru had on a wine red bra that she bought her two weeks ago. Natsuki used to dislike any shade of red, but she suddenly had a change of heart when Shizuru entered her life. "Oh my god. Tell me you're wearing the matching panties too."

"I don't know, I don't know," Shizuru replied coyly.

"We'll see about that," Natsuki said, sliding a finger from Shizuru's neck to the waistband of her black lounge pants.

Shizuru squirmed from the ticklish feelings as Natsuki traced the letter "I" and slowly drew a heart across her flat tummy. "Ahhh, that tickles!"

"Want me to stop?" Natsuki paused midway.

"No way! You better finish that!"

Natsuki chuckled at Shizuru's insistence. She completed the heart and imprinted the letter "U" to conclude the abbreviated confession. "And an equivalent of that is ngo oi nei."

Shizuru was once again clueless, but in large part because she spent the bulk of the time imagining Natsuki half-naked. "Just give me the hint," she said, molding her hands over Natsuki's covered chest.

"It's pr–prevalent in Hong Kong," Natsuki gasped as Shizuru fondled the sensitive flesh.

"I have no idea." The game could end now, and she'd be perfectly okay.

"It's Cantonese." Natsuki lowered herself to Shizuru's navel and placed a soft kiss under her belly button before grabbing the girl's waistband and sliding her pants down. Hands moved at a painstakingly slow pace up her legs, feeling every inch of the alabaster skin. Watching the sensual act parched Shizuru's throat and left her slightly dazed. Green eyes ogled the red lacy underwear that matched the bra.

Holding onto Shizuru's waist, Natsuki pressed a cheek against her abdomen and groaned, "God, I could eat you up right now."

"Y–you should," Shizuru suggested breathlessly.

Natsuki chortled as she rose to her full height. "I will if you catch me," she said quickly and dashed to the kitchen. She could not have picked a worst place to seek refuge. The compact area made it easy for Shizuru to corner the girl between a wall and the refrigerator.

"Well, well. Looks like the predator just turned into the prey," Shizuru teased.

"Wait!" The trapped girl held up her hands to halt her advance. "Let me give you one you just recently learned as a peace offering."

"You mean—"

"Saranghae, Shizuru," she said sweetly.

She pounced on her and squealed in Korean, "Saranghae, Natsuki!" After watching three subtitled episodes of _Coffee Prince_, Shizuru was hooked onto the Korean drama. She learned the passionate declaration from the show.

"I'm so glad we were stuck at home three weeks ago because of the heavy rain!"

"Me too. That show was better than I thought it would be. Granted, I had really low expectations," she admitted.

Shizuru thanked Natsuki for watching the show with her and rewarded her with a peck on the lips. "But I'm afraid I have to strip you of your pants now, my dear." She toyed with the drawstrings from Natsuki's lounge pants.

"Be my guest." Natsuki smirked.

Hands snaked to the back of her pants and dived inside, giving both round cheeks a frisky squeeze.

"Ehh!" Natsuki yelped.

The groper grinned wolfishly and slinked to the floor, pulling the black pants with her. Shizuru sat cross-legged and marveled Natsuki's almost nude body. Her girlfriend could really pass as a lingerie model. Natsuki thought the same for her.

"Ara, a black bra and black boy shorts. You know what they say about a girl who wears black underwear?"

"What do they say?" she asked, feigning ignorance but made no attempt to conceal her growing grin.

Shizuru began kissing her way up Natsuki's inner legs, eliciting low whimpers from the girl as she got closer to the inner thighs. "She's planning for a romp between the sheets. Seeing as how you planned this all out, I have to agree."

"Ye–yeah. You caught me." Natsuki gripped the refrigerator handle for support because her legs were buckling from the intimate caresses.

Shizuru planted a one final kiss above her hip bone and resumed her standing position. "God, you look so sexy in black," she moaned while sly fingers snuck to Natsuki's bra clasp.

Unfortunately, they weren't stealthy enough. Natsuki reached behind and grabbed her wrist, grinning. "Think you're slick, eh?"

"Clothes are not coming off fast enough for me!" Shizuru pouted, pushing her legs together to assuage the growing ache at the apex of her thighs.

"I know another game you'll love." Natsuki moved forward, backing Shizuru to the counter and lifted her onto the countertop. She started nibbling on her neck.

"Oh?" Shizuru tilted her head to give Natsuki better access. Her hands roamed over Natsuki's sides, drawing circles with her thumb while her legs wrapped around the girl's waist.

"Uhhh huh. It's called Too Hot," she spoke between kisses. "We kiss and don't stop kissing."

"Mmmm... I like this game already," she moaned into the steamy lip lock.

"But we also can't touch each other. So," Natsuki tapped Shizuru's legs for her to move them and intertwined their hands, raising them above their head, "if you touch me, you lose."

"What if you touch me first?"

"Then I lose. Loser has to do _whatever_ the winner wants," she emphasized. "Are you game?"

"Game on," she breathed huskily.

"Let the battle of wills begin."

They untangled their hands, and Natsuki commenced the assault on Shizuru's rosy red lips. Shizuru balled her hands into fists, so she wouldn't be tempted while Natsuki clasped her hands behind her back. Tongues clashed, acting as proxies in the war for dominance in the bedroom. Ragged moans escaped from their throat, humming the tunes of wanton lust. Natsuki's fingers clamped down on the outer surface of her palms with the tips turning white from the intense pressure. Shizuru's nails dug into her palms, engraving crescent-shaped moons into the skin. Both vigorously vied for the top position.

Natsuki knew she had to up the ante or else they'd continue this stalemate. She inched backwards from her spot between Shizuru's dangling legs, forcing her girlfriend to follow her. Her girlfriend blindly moved with her, too engrossed in the kiss to notice anything else. Shizuru was unaware that she was moving farther away from the counter and one more scoot...

"Mmmm... ahh!" Shizuru's eyes popped open and legs reflexively latched around Natsuki's waist while arms looped around her neck. Natsuki supported her weight and took two steps forward to maneuver her girlfriend back onto the counter.

"I win," Natsuki gloated, massaging Shizuru's bare thighs.

Shizuru leaned forward and asked in a voice thick with desire, "What does my mistress want to do?"

"You. Me. Bedroom. Now."

* * *

**I chose languages my best friends and I speak or took in college. Anyone want to hazard a guess on my native language?  
**

**Too Hot is a game played by Carmen and Shane on _The L Word_. This show was a hot mess.**

**Final part hopefully up by the end of the week. ****I'm slowwwwww now! :(  
**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's almost the end of the week, just a week late ha ha! Sorry about that! **

**Thanks to everyone who humored me and guessed my native language! You'll find the correct answer in the story. Oh, and the expression for it literally translates to "love you (female)". The actual expressions are gender-specific and the female to female modified one sounds really awkward, so I didn't use it. **

**If you read FLT, see if you can spot what I borrowed from that story! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

A knocked over lamp. Fallen picture frames with snapshots of Shizuru and Natsuki over the years. All were hapless casualties in the girls' whirlwind trip from the kitchen to the bedroom. Natsuki kicked open the door while engulfed in a frenzied kiss with her girlfriend. She gently pushed Shizuru onto the bed and broke the kiss, gazing into ruby eyes.

She thought she was the luckiest girl in the world to snag a catch like Shizuru. And to think, there was a period of time she foolishly questioned whether she saw Shizuru as more than a friend. Natsuki referred to those dark days as the most inane moments of her life. Luckily, it didn't last long because she realized what an idiot she had been for doubting her feelings. Afterwards, she confessed everything to a tearful but deliriously overjoyed Shizuru.

Shizuru fell hard for the blue-haired beauty shortly after they met in middle school. Something about her pulled the girl in, as though Natsuki was a magnet's north pole that attracted her south counterpart. Shizuru buried her feelings for quite a while because Natsuki was reluctant to open herself to anyone. But she persevered and gradually chipped away at Natsuki's fortified defenses. Truth be told, her efforts paid off because Natsuki warmed up to her more than anyone else in school. Their friendship came to a standstill when she revealed her not-so-platonic fondness for the girl. She was prepared for Natsuki's freak out and gave her all the time and space she needed to sort out her feelings. The day Natsuki requited her love was one of the happiest days of her life.

"I'm crazy in love with you," she professed in hushed tones, eyes reflecting the infinite amount of affection she had for Shizuru.

The words sent jolts of pleasure straight to Shizuru's core. She bit her bottom lip in an attempt to stifle a moan, but the view of Natsuki with hair draped over one side of her face, coupled with the efflux of emotions pouring from those jade pools, got the best of her. She moaned loudly, "God, I love you so much!"

Natsuki effortlessly freed Shizuru's luscious mounds from their oppressive restraint and tossed the garment to who knows where. Lips captured a hardened tip while hands kneaded silken swells. Shizuru inhaled sharply and fumbled for the hook of Natsuki's bra. Natsuki shrugged it off when it came undone. She left a trail of blazing kisses down Shizuru's stomach until she reached the last remaining barrier between her and Shizuru. She hooked her fingers underneath the panties' lacy fabric and slid them down the girl's sinuous legs.

"You _are_ an angel. Humans just don't look this amazing," she explained in awe of Shizuru's voluptuous, naked form.

Shizuru pulled her down and claimed her mouth with urgent need, tongue furiously dancing with Natsuki's. In one swift move, she rolled them over while Natsuki was distracted. Shots of adrenaline surged through Natsuki's body as Shizuru shimmied to her nether regions. Shizuru wasted no time in divesting the final piece of lingerie covering Natsuki's modesty.

"No… you… you're the exception. Natsuki's beauty rivals that of God's attendants," she said, peering down at her fully stripped lover.

Natsuki propped herself up and then moved into an upright position with Shizuru straddling her lap. Her left arm looped around Shizuru's waist to hold her in place while the right roamed freely over satin skin. Two digits tiptoed from the hollow cleft between aroused peaks and descended into forbidden territory, forbidden to everyone, save for her. They ventured past a patch of neatly trimmed tawny hair and brushed against the pink nub. Shizuru instantly jerked forward and buried her hands in tufts of blue, gasping at her touch.

Natsuki feasted on the pert mounds as she easily slid into Shizuru.

"Ohhhh!" They cried out together. Natsuki took her sweet time moving in and out, developing a slow and steady rhythm, much to Shizuru's displeasure. Shizuru grinded her hips against Natsuki's fingers and clawed through her scalp. The girl desperately wanted the pace to pick up. She was all for tender loving, but there was a time for everything, and now just wasn't it. She ached for a quick release.

"Fa- faster, please!"

"I won, remember?" Natsuki smiled into her kisses on Shizuru's chest.

Shizuru felt the curling lips and begged, "Pleasseeeeee! I'll m–make your favorite dish tomorrow!" She was teetering close to the edge.

"You got yourself a deal!" Natsuki upped the tempo and sucked on a hardened bud. She curled her fingers, causing Shizuru to grip her hair tightly. She winced at the stinging pain.

"Ahhh, s- s- so closssee!" she panted through hooded eyes.

Natsuki pressed down on the bundle of nerves atop Shizuru's entrance and strengthened her hold on the girl in preparation for what was to come. Shizuru squirmed from the pleasurable torture. Fingers stilled their motion as Shizuru's walls enclosed on them. A torrent of hot liquid rushed out from the writhing girl, who screamed Natsuki's name with abandon. Natsuki removed her fingers and held the thrashing girl tightly in her arms. Shizuru slumped against her when the throes of ecstasy subsided. Natsuki gently laid her down on the bed and propped herself next to her lover.

"I don't think anyone can scream my name with so much lust and love intertwined."

Shizuru narrowed her blood-red orbs at Natsuki. "No one better not! I'll kill them if they did!" she threatened hoarsely, vocal chords still spent from moments ago. Her threats didn't come lightly either. Murder may be going a little too far, but getting beaten to a bloody pulp and sustaining a few broken bones were guaranteed.

Natsuki felt her own arousal building up at the sight of her possessive lover. She hungrily kissed the girl's swollen lips. "The same goes for whoever is foolish enough to think they have a snowball's chance in hell with you," she said cheerfully, but her steely gaze revealed the truth.

"Ara, aren't we just the perfect image of a nice, well-adjusted couple?"

"I'm telling you! We're going to be like those two old people!" The girls guffawed until their stomach hurt.

"You know, there's a second part to the first game we played." Jade eyes twinkled with delight.

"Oh? I thought it ended since we're both naked." Shizuru grinned. "Well then, I'm all ears."

Natsuki got up and threw a robe on her. She chuckled when Shizuru pouted. "Don't worry! It's not staying on for long! Just wait here, you insatiable woman!"

She ventured into the kitchen and searched for the hidden item she had stashed away in the cupboards. "A-ha! There you are!" She placed the jar in the microwave and heated it for a minute. The fragrance of rich, creamy dark chocolate wafted through the air. Natsuki dipped a finger into the jar to test the temperature and found it wasn't too hot or cold. She picked up the supple brush that came with the chocolate and bounded to the bedroom, hiding the items behind her back.

Shizuru perked up when the scent of chocolate floated into the room. "Is that cho—"

"Why yes, it is chocolate… chocolate body paint!" She revealed the jar and brush.

"No… way! Give meeee!" Shizuru got on her knees and reached for the jar in Natsuki's hand. Natsuki made her promise not to indulge in it yet. "I'll do anything you say, just let me hold it, please!" Aside from Natsuki and tea, Shizuru's only other weakness was chocolate. Shizuru was over the moon when Natsuki bought her boxes of tea-flavored chocolate truffles a month ago. She cleaned out the boxes in four days.

"Stakes are higher for part two of the game. It's the same rules. I recite an expression to you, you name the language. Oh, I'll throw in the ones you just learned too. Get it right, you can draw whatever you want on me and taste your masterpiece, but get it wrong, I will be indulging in your sweet skin instead." She winked at a wide-eyed Shizuru.

"Natsuki! You are _so_ going down! My memory is unparalleled!" she declared haughtily.

"Don't you mean _you're_ going down then?" Natsuki's eyes bulged out, and she clamped a hand over her mouth. She didn't mean to say that out loud!

"Ara. Looks like my innocent Natsuki has matured into one dirty talking, sexy vixen," Shizuru breathed huskily, fiddling with the loose knot that kept the robe together. She slipped the robe off Natsuki's shoulder and reveled in the sight of her naked lover once again. "Much better."

Natsuki cleared her throat to get her bearings back, wishing she could do the same for the color of her cheeks, but the pink hue wouldn't budge. "Let's begin."

"Very well." Shizuru sat on the bed, patting the spot next to her. Natsuki immediately joined her.

"Vietnamese."

"Starting with one I got wrong, huh? This strategy won't work on me! Yêu Em." She unscrewed the lid and dipped the brush into the viscous confection. She motioned for Natsuki to lie on her back so she could draw a skinny downward arrow starting from Natsuki's chest and stopping a few inches below her navel.

"Really Shizuru?"

"Hey, I'm just reminding myself of what you told me to do," she quipped.

Natsuki rolled her eyes but was very turned on as Shizuru licked her way down. Her body temperature went up several degrees as Shizuru got further down south.

"All gone!" It looked like there was nothing there to begin with.

"Ya tebya lyublyu."

Shizuru sighed, "Woman, just give me hint."

"Vodka originated in this country." Natsuki smirked because she knew Shizuru didn't care for the liquor at all.

"You're evil, giving me such a horrible hint! I hate vodka!"

"Does that mean you give up?"

"Fine!"

"Yes!" Natsuki clapped. "It's Russian, by the way." It was Shizuru's turn to lie down. She drew huge smiley faces on Shizuru's breasts, adding an extra dollop on the tips posing as noses just for the hell of it.

"That's so cute!"

"Is it still cute when I…" Natsuki teased the peaks before capturing one at a time between her teeth, suckling on it with the hunger of a newborn baby. Her lover burrowed her head deeper into the pillow. She lapped up the remaining chocolaty eyes and wide grins.

"You are so good at that…" Shizuru sighed dreamily.

Natsuki kissed her on the forehead and whispered softly, "Te amo."

"I can't reason through any of this!" she pouted, puffing her lower lip out.

"This language isn't just confined to one country; it's the most spoken one in South America."

Now, Shizuru had something to work with. She had a map of the continent in her mind and realized that the region was also referred to as Latin America to denote the dominance of the languages derived from Latin. French was one, but it was already used. The only other Latin-derived one she could think of at the moment was Spanish.

"Is it Spanish?"

"Good job!" Natsuki applauded her.

Shizuru held the jar and sat in between Natsuki's legs. She lied on her stomach and drew a straight line on Natsuki's left inner thigh. She traced a circle at the end closest to the girl's knee. Two diagonals jutted out from the center of the line. Another pair of diagonals was drawn at end of the line. Natsuki propped on her elbows and bent her knees to examine the edible artwork.

She tilted her head to scrutinize it from a different angle. "Is that a tree?" she asked skeptically.

"Ha ha ha! No! It's your stick figure from the card!"

Natsuki burst out laughing. "Geez woman, I see your artistic skills are on par with mine! And how come that's me? It could be you!"

"Because," she quickly added long brush strokes to the head, "I don't have long hair, and there are no bangs, so that's you!"

"Ah, I see the masterpiece wasn't finished yet. My apologies to the talented artist. Now that's one gorgeous girl," she said cheekily, pointing to the image on her thigh.

"Meh. She's all right. I've seen better," Shizuru responded offhandedly.

"Is that so?" Natsuki quirked a brow.

"Uh huh. You should see the girl I'm stalking right now. She makes me weak at the knees with just one smile." Shizuru began indulging in her canvas with lazy strokes of the tongue.

"Mmmm… have I seen her?"

"Maybe. Deep blue hair. Shimmering green eyes. _Really_ hot figure. Super sexy voice. Does she sound familiar?" she inquired innocently while worshipping Natsuki's inner thighs with her lips.

Natsuki's body was clamoring for the girl to shift just a tad closer to the center. "I know her very well! I could introduce you two if you just, _you know_…" she trailed off, cheeks flushed with color.

"Well! In that case…"

Shizuru dipped her head lower and brushed her tongue against the pink nub. Natsuki fell back onto the bed, clenching the sheets and panting. Lips wrapped around the sensitive bundle, eliciting a chorus of "Oh my god!" from the wriggling girl underneath her. The sandy-haired girl draped her arm across Natsuki's stomach to keep her from lifting off the bed. Shizuru's strokes became short and fast when Natsuki gasped that she was painfully close. Within seconds, Natsuki climaxed, belting out Shizuru's name at the top of her lungs and shuddering uncontrollably. Shizuru hungrily lapped up every drop of Natsuki's gushing sweet nectar, relishing in the unique taste of her lover until there was no more. She held the trembling girl, whispering every romantic declaration the girl taught her and ending with the one that started it all, "I love you."

"Ditto to everything you said," Natsuki exclaimed in a raspy voice and captured her lips in a searing kiss.

Shizuru slowly pulled away from the lip lock. Her crimson eyes glowed with joy and every line in her face, every muscle, relaxed. "Thank you for giving me an unforgettable Valentine's Day," she said softly. "Today was amazing, but every day with you is just some kind of wonderful. That's why I come back for more of the same every day."

The corners of Natsuki's lips curled up when Shizuru alluded to the card. "Honestly, I like doing these romantic gestures. I get what those chick flicks call 'warm and fuzzy feelings' when I think about how happy you're going to be and that makes me a gazillion times giddy."

"Ha ha! You just admitted to being a giant ball of fluff!"

"It's not that big! It's like basketball-sized," she grumbled. "And if you tell another soul, no more sexual favors for you!"

"Oh sweetie, you wouldn't last long without the touch of my magical hands!"

"I beg to differ. You lost when we played Too Hot."

"I call for a rematch, but this time, we play in the shower." Shizuru waggled her eyebrows, knowing full well Natsuki couldn't resist the sight of her naked and wet from head to toe.

Natsuki immediately dragged her laughing girlfriend to the bathroom and attempted a lofty goal of holding out for longer than thirty seconds. She crashed and burned by the fifteen second mark. If winning meant not touching Shizuru sooner, why the hell would she want to win?!

As day turned to night, the two were completely exhausted from their marathon lovemaking.

Shizuru was nestled in Natsuki's arms, moments away from entering the realm of dreams. "Next year, I'm going to top this day," she whispered, grinning.

Natsuki silently laughed. "We'll see!"


End file.
